SeveRevenge Severe Revenge
by Jesmine
Summary: this not a continue of any story, i just made it from my head... Bercerita tentang Gita gadis umur 14 th yang ingin membalas dendam akan kematian orang - orang yang disayanginya, melawan The Great Shuckers yang sangat kejam dan bengis...


Player:

Gita Galleon

Reiaka Fajar (Rei)

_**The continue of – candle revenge **_

_**(not up date yet)**_

* * *

_Say you're sorry that face of an angel _

_Comes out just when you needed to_

_As I pace back and forth all this time__  
__'Cause__I honestly believed in you__  
__Holdin' on the days drag on__  
__Stupid girl__  
__I should've known, I should've known_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairly tail_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet__  
__Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't this ain't Hollywood this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down__  
__Now its too late for you and your White Horse,__  
__To come around._

Terdengar suara nyanyian lagu Taylor Swift yang di aransemen ulang sedikit, pernyataan dari gitar Gita, "_hah, kenapa aku jadi inget dia???" _sekarang jam 2 pagi dan Gita teringat orang yang dibencinya

Bel jam weker berbunyi, keras malah. Gita hanya bisa bangun memang dia tidak tidur, lalu dia menuju kamar mandinya, saat ingin sekolah dia kedatangan tamu, _ting tong_ bunyi bel rumah berbunyi. _Siapa sich?_ Tanya Gita dalam hati

Dibukanya pintu rumahnya, Rei dengan nafas tersenggal – senggal dan tubuh yang lemas muncul di hadapan Gita. "_Rei!!!"_ teriak Gita panik dan langsung menangkap Rei yang lemas.

"_Gitaa…gita…"_ panggil Rei dengan lemah, "_ya, aku disini, ada apa Rei? Tunggu, biar aku ambil handuk untuk mengelap wajahmu…"_ belum sempat berdiri Gita langsung ditarik sampai telinganya menempel ke mulut Rei

"_Gita…Ibumu…aku… dan semua… " "ya…"_ jawab Gita, dia tahu orang yang dianggapnya ayah ini mau mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

Dia lebih mendekatkan telinga nya ke arah mulut Rei _"telah diserang… oleh seseorang… dia sungguh kuat, Git… bahkan aku… ibumu…dan kami semua kalah telak darinya…kamu jangan menangis ya sayang…" _Rei berusaha menenangkan Gita

"_Apa!? Apa yang terjadi!? Apa Rei!? Apa!?"_ Tanya Gita panik, dia mulai merasa khawatir dengan Rei dan kabar yang dibawanya itu, _kenapa Rei menghibur Gita sebenarnya apa yang ingin dikatakan Rei…? _Gita memasang muka takut diantara khawatir dan panik

Rei tersenyum pada Gita, membisikkan sesuatu padanya _"ibumu… meninggal karena dia… dan dalam hitungan menit, aku juga akan bernasib sama…"_

Rei yang sudah tak kuatmenahan luka langsung pingsan, Gita yang kaget hanya terdiam dalam sunyi…

Sepuluh menit berlalu, di periksanya denyut nadi Rei, YA, dia telah pergi menyusul ibunya, Gita menangis tiada henti di ruangan sempit dan kumuh itu

Gita menangis di atas tubuh Rei, dia terus menangis,…

Hingga dia mendengar kembali suara Rei, pesan Rei sebelum meninggalkan nya sendiri, Gita berdiri, suara Rei berdengung di telinganya

Pesan yang sempat hilang tak terdengar, sekarang jelas mengaung di telinganya…

Hatinya berkata mantap satu hal, _**aku harus balas dendam…**_

Dia langsung kembali ke dalam rumah, mengambil semua barang – barang pentingnya, memasukkannya dalam tas pink kesayangannya.

_**Flash back - 10 tahun lalu –**_

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan seseorang dan suara yang khas…

"_wah…Gita hebat, mewarisi bakat ibu dan ayahnya…nanti jadi hunter kayak mereka yaah?..." _

Suara Rei terdengar tegap dan ramah di telinga Gita, dia yang sudah sangat dekat dengan Rei menitikkan air mata mengingat kejadian itu…

Dengan amat berat hati dia meninggalkan Rei di sana, sendirian. Dia bertekat akan jadi lebih kuat dan melawan Buto, _**Awas nanti kau buto! Aku akan balas semua perbuatanmu pada orang – orang yang kusayangi…**_

Seseorang datang dan mengajar Gita dari belakang, YA

Itu orang suruhan dari 'dia' yang membunuh ibu dan ayah baptisnya

_Ibu… Rei… Aku…_

Gigau Gita dalam hatinya, dia resah, dan gelisah …

Tepat setelah berada di tengah – tengah gang Gita terhenti, entah ingin melawan atau menyerah kira si penguntit

"_aku…"_ jawabnya lirih

"_aku tidak mau…" dia menjatuhkan tasnya, dengan dengan tangan diluruskan dan dia berbalik badan_

* * *

_Maaf kalau tidak jelas, ini lanjutan dari yang lama_

_yang lama belum di update, kalau jelek atau ga jelas nanti yang lama bakal di update kok_

_lagi ada perbaikan aja_

_reviews ya, please. pengen tau pendapat kalian nih..._


End file.
